Un lista de parolas Anglese-Interlingua
Appendice 2 :Appendix 2 Lista de Parolas Anglese-Interlingua :English-Interlingua Word List Nota: Le lista sequente de un mille vocabulos anglese con lor equivalentes in Interlingua non es un vocabulario basic o minime. Illo es un clave al Interlingua-English Dictionary (IED) pro facilitar al usator de ille obra facer lo servir le functiones de un English-Interlingua Dictionary (EID) usque le volumine que responde a ille description pote esser complite e publicate. :Note: The following list of one thousand English words with Interlingua equivalents is not a basic or minimum vocabulary. It is a key to the Interlingua-English Dictionary (IED) enabling the user of that work to have it serve the functions of an English-Interlingua Dictionary (EID) until the volume answering that description can be completed and published. Le traductor ab le anglese in Interlingua trovara le IED un utensile satisfactori pro su propositos providite que ille mermente vole assecurar se que su conjecturas o presentimentos es correcte. Ille pote suspectar que le parola in Interlingua pro le anglese {nature} es natura o ille pote haber un presentimento que le anglese {devour} (associate in su mente con le anglese {voracious}) deberea esser alique como devorar. In ambe casos le IED pote confirmar que ille ha ration. :The translator from English into Interlingua will find the IED a satisfactory tool for his purposes as long as he merely wishes to ascertain that his surmises or hunches are correct. He may suspect that the Interlingua word for 'nature' is natura or he may have a hunch that 'devour' (associated in his mind with 'voracious') should be something like devorar. In both cases the IED can tell him that he is correct. Usante le IED in iste maniera como un substituto pro le companion EID, on pote ameliorar generalmente su chances de "successo conjectural" si on tene in mente (1) que vocabulos anglese de fundo anglo-saxone – in contrasto a lor synonymos non anglo-saxone – ha normalmente nulle resimilantia in forma a lor equivalentes in Interlingua, e (2) que omne entratas in le IED es imprimite in tal maniera que il es facile trovar pro qualcunque parola omne le membros de su familia derivational. Puncto (1) implica que pro trovar in le IED le parolas pro {fall}, {to look at}, {bend}, etc., il es le melior que on comencia con lor synonymos non anglo-saxone {autumn}, {to observe}, {curve}, etc. Puncto (2) implica que le equivalentes in Interlingua de {brief}, {ass}, {to imply}, etc. es plus facilemente traciate si on comencia con {brevity}, {asinine}, {implication}, o alique simile. Le plus frequentemente ambe punctos debera esser usate. Pro trovar equivalentes in Interlingua de {to see}, {eye}, {smell}, etc., on deberea comenciar con {visibile}, {oculist}, {olfactory}, etc. :In using the IED in this fashion as a substitute for the companion EID, one's "guessing average" can be improved if one bears in mind (1) that English words of Anglo-Saxon background - in contrast to their non-Anglo-Saxon synonyms - bear normally no resemblance in form to their Interlingua equivalents, and (2) that all entries in the IED are printed in such a way that it is easy to find for any given word all the members of its derivational family. Point (1) implies that to find in the IED words for 'fall,' 'to look at,' 'bend,' etc., one had better start with their non-Anglo-Saxon synonyms 'autumn,' 'to observe,' 'curve,' etc. Point (2) implies that the Interlingua equivalents of 'brief,' 'ass,' 'to imply,' etc. are more readily traced if one starts out with 'brevity,' 'asinine,' 'implication,' or the like. Most frequently both points will have to be made use of. To find the Interlingua equivalent of 'to see,' 'eye,' 'smell,' etc., one should start with 'visible,' 'oculist,' 'olfactory,' etc. Il es obvie que iste expedientes non pote solver omne le problemas confrontante le usator qui vole haber IED servir in loco del EID. Pro trovar in le IED le equivalente in Interlingua de {bridge}, {cheese}, {although}, {since}, etc., on ha nulle (o al minus nulle facilemente recognoscibile) synonymos e derivationes affin a usar. Isto es le sorta de problema que le lista sequente de vocabulos ha essite designate a remediar. In illo le traductiones in Interlingua non es presentate como entratas dictionari complete e inambigue. Pro information plus detaliate, il essera necessari consultar le IED. :It is obvious that these devices cannot solve all problems confronting the user who wishes to have the IED serve in lieu of the EID. To find in the IED the Interlingua equivalent of 'bridge,' 'cheese,' 'although,' 'since,' etc., one has no (or at least no readily recognizable) synonyms and related derivatives to go by. This is the kind of problem which the following list of words has been designed to settle. In it the Interlingua renderings are not presented as complete and unambiguous dictionary entries. For more detailed information the IED will need to be consulted. Pronomines que appare in expositiones tabular in le grammatica precedente non es repetite in le lista in basso. In le caso de vocabulos representate in le IED per formas alternative, solo un de illos es includite in basso. Pro un lista complete de tal duplettos, vide §134 (fin de nota introductori.) :Pronouns which appear in tabular surveys in the preceding grammar are not repeated in the list below. In the case of words represented in the IED by alternate forms, only one is entered below. For a full list of such doublets, see §134 (end of introductory note). Vocabulario Anglese-Interlingua a :un  a dollar a dozen :un dollar le dozena able :habile, capabile about :circa; de, super; re above :super, supra abroad :al estraniero, al extero according to :secundo; conforme a account :conto; relation, reporto;  on account of :a causa de across :trans; a transverso; al altere latere (de) advertise :facer reclamo (pro) afraid :apprehensive;  to be afraid that :timer que after :post; depost; postquam afternoon :postmeridie afterwards :postea, depost, post again :de novo, altere vice; re- against :contra age :etate; vetulessa ago :retro, passato agree :concordar, esser de accordo; convenir ahead :ante, avante aim :n fin, objecto, scopo; mira; v visar alike :simile, similar; equal; del mesme maniera, equalmente all :omne, tote;  all right :all right A, ben, bon;  not at all :nullemente almost :quasi along :preter, secundo already :jam also :etiam, anque although :ben que always :semper among :inter and :e anger :cholera, ira another :altere; un altere ant :formica any :alicun  not any :nulle anybody :alicuno anything :alique anyway :comocunque; indifferentemente; in omne caso anywhere :alicubi apart :a parte, separatemente apple :malo, pomo arm :bracio around :circa as :como; quando, durante que  as ... as :si ... como  as for :quanto a  as much ... as :tante ... como  as many ... as :tante ... como  as though :quasi que, como si ash :cinere aside :al latere; a parte  aside from the fact that :ultra que ask :demandar; peter, rogar at :a; apud  at the home of :a presso de aunt :amita average :adj medie avoid :evitar away :via; absente;  far away :longe back :n dorso; reverso; adv retro backwards :retro, a retro bad :mal bag :sacco; tasca; valise F bake :cocer (in le furno) baker :panetero; furnero basket :corbe, paniero bath :banio be :esser  to be cold :1. haber frigido; 2. facer frigido bean :faba beat :batter; pulsar bear :n urso; v portar; parturir, parer; sustener; indurar, suffrer; tolerar beautiful :belle because :perque, proque, quia; post que, pois que  because of :a causa de become :devenir; convenir a; ir (ben) a bed :lecto bee :apicula before :ante, avante; ante que, avante  que  before long :in pauco beg :mendicar; precar, supplicar; rogar, peter begin :comenciar; initiar behind :post bell :campana belong :pertiner below :infra, sub; subtus; in basso (de) belt :cinctura bend :flecter, plicar berry :baca beside :de plus, ultra illo; al latere de, juxta besides :item, de plus, extra; ultra better :adj plus bon, melior; adv plus ben, melio  so much the better :tanto melio between :inter beyond :ultra; trans bill :factura; nota; billet; tratta; placard F; projecto (de lege), bill A bird :ave birth :nascentia, nativitate; parto bite :morder; piccar bitter :amar black :nigre blade :folio (de herba); pala; lamina blame :blasmar bleed :sanguinar; Medicine scarificar bless :benedicer blind :cec block :bloco; insula; obstruction blood :sanguine blow :n colpo; v sufflar blue :blau board :planca; tabula; Games tabuliero; alimento, repastos; Nautical bordo; consilio boast :vantar boat :barca, imbarcation; nave boil :bullir; cocer bone :osso; spina book :libro born :nate, nascite  to be born :nascer borrow :facer se prestar both :ambe; tote le duo  both ... and :e ... e bottom :fundo; base; basso bow :n arco; archetto; v inclinar se; submitter se, plicar se bowl :bassino; bassinetto; scutella box :cassa; Theater logia, loge F boy :puero, pupo; garson; domestico, boy A  brain :cerebro;  brains :cerebro; mente brake :freno branch :branca, ramo; filial brass :laton; Music cupros bread :pan break :rumper, franger; infringer, violar breakfast :jentar breath :halito; respiration; sufflo bridge :ponte; Cards bridge A bright :brillante, lucente, lucide; vive; intelligente bring :apportar broad :large brown :brun brush :brossa; penicillo bucket :situla build :construer, edificar, struer bunch :racemo; gruppo burn :arder; comburer; incinerar bury :interrar bus :omnibus bush :arbusto; -iero business :occupation, profession; mestiero;  affaires F; commercio, negotio; firma, establimento busy :occupate; frequentate, populate but :sed, ma; excepte, salvo; solmente;  but that :salvo que;  not only ... but also :non solmente ... sed etiam, non solmente ... ma anque  butter :butyro buy :emer by :juxta, apud; per; con; de cake :torta;  cake (of soap) :pecia (de sapon) call :critar; vocar; nominar, appellar; advocar can :n (cassa de) latta; v poter candy :bonbon; confecto card :carta care :n affliction; anxietate; attention; precaution; reguardo; carga; v interessar se; sentir affection carry :portar cat :catto catch :sasir; capturar; attinger; attrappar; captivar; comprender; contraher chain :catena chair :chaise F; cathedra chalk :creta chance :hasardo; fortuna, sorte change :cambio; cambiamento; parve moneta charge :cargar; incargar; accusar; imputar; Commerce demandar cheap :vil; a bon mercato check :n Chess chaco; marca; billet,  ticket A; Banking cheque A cheerful :allegre, hilare cheese :caseo chest :cassa; coffro; pectore; thorace chicken :gallina; galletto, pullo chief :capite, chef F; principal child :infante; puero, pupo chimney :camino chin :mento Christmas :Natal claim :reclamar; pretender a clean :munde; pur climb :scander clock :horologio close :adj proxime; adv juxta, presso; v clauder cloth :tela; panno, pannello clothes :vestimento(s), habito(s) cloud :nube coal :carbon coat :jaco, jachetta; supertoto; mantello; revestimento; application; pelle coin :moneta comb :pectine come :venir cook :v cocer; n cocinero, coco cool :fresc copper :cupro corn :grano; mais corner :angulo cough :n tusse country :pais; campania cousin :cosino cover :coperir cow :vacca coward :coardo crack :finder; rumper; craccar, crepar crash :fracassar; collider; craccar, crepar creep :reper, reptar crop :recolta, messe crowd :pressa; multitude; grege; turba crown :corona crush :contunder; fullar; pulverisar,  triturar; reprimer cry :critar, clamar; plorar, lacrimar cup :tassa; cuppa cure :curar; sanar curtain :cortina; Theater tela cushion :cossino customer :cliente cut :secar, taliar, trenchar damage :damno, injuria;  damages :compensation danger :periculo dare :osar dark :obscur; tenebrose daughter :filia day :die dead :morte deal :mercar, commerciar; Cards dar  deal with :tractar dealer :mercator, negotiante, mercante dear :car degree :grado desk :scriptorio; bureau F develop :disveloppar, evolver die :v morir dig :foder; excavar dip :immerger; inclinar; abassar; descender dirt :immunditia; solo dish :platto do :v facer; sufficer dog :can door :porta down :a basso; in basso drain :n aquiero draw :tirar, traher, trainar; designar drawer :tiratorio dream :sonio dress :vestir drink :biber, potar drive :v conducer, guidar; pulsar, chassar; figer; n cursa, viage; allee F, via drop :n gutta, stilla; v cader; lassar cader; decrescer, diminuer drunk :ebrie dry :sic due :adj debite; pagabile; n debito; derecto  dues :quota dull :obtuse; mat; surde; stupide; enoiose; obscur during :durante dust :pulvere duty :deber; carga; derecto, imposto, doana each :cata;  each other :le un le altere, le unes le alteres ear :aure early :matutinal; de bon hora; precoce; prematur earn :ganiar earth :terra; solo easy :facile eat :eder, mangiar edge :talia, filo; orlo; margine either –; either one :le un o le altere;  not ... either :non ... etiam, non ... anque  either ... or :o ... o else :altere; alteremente, alias; de plus, extra elsewhere :alibi empty :vacue end :fin; objecto, objectivo enemy :inimico engine :machina; ingenio; locomotiva English :anglese enjoy :gustar; gauder de; delectar se in; fruer (de) enough :satis, assatis, bastante; sufficiente  even :adj unite, lisie; par; equal; regular even :adv etiam, mesmo;  even if, even though :etiam si, ben que evening :vespere, vespera ever :unquam, jammais, aliquando every :cata; tote, omne everybody :totos, omnes; tote le mundo everyday :quotidian; ordinari everything :omne cosa; toto everywhere :ubique, in omne partes evil :mal exchange :excambiar eye :oculo face :facie; figura factory :fabrica, manufactoria; factoria fair :belle; juste, eque; blonde fairly :assatis, satis, bastante; justemente, equemente faith :fide fall :n autumno; cadita; v cader far :adj distante, remote; adv longe  as far as :quanto;  in so far as :in tanto que;  so far :usque ora farm :ferma; terra farther :adj plus distante; adv plus longe, ultra fat :adj grasse; n grassia fear :timor, pavor feed :alimentar, nutrir; mangiar; pascer, pasturar feel :sentir; tastar, palpar fellow :companion, socio; homine; subjecto; typo fence :barriera; sepe; receptator few :pauc;  a few :alicun field :campo fight :lucta, combatto fill :plenar, impler find :trovar finger :digito fire :foco, igne; incendio first :prime  first of all :ante toto fish :pisce fit :adj apte; appropriate; convenibile; san; n accesso, convulsion, paroxysmo; v adjustar (se a), adaptar (se a); accordar (se con); seder flag :bandiera flat :plan, platte; insipide; mat flesh :carne floor :solo; etage F flour :farina flow :fluer fly :n musca; v volar; fugir fog :bruma, nebula fold :plicar follow :sequer; succeder fond :affectionate, tenere;  to be fond of :affectionar, amar food :alimento, eder, mangiar; nutrimento; comestibiles, viveres fool :imbecille; buffon foolish :imbecille, fatue, insensate, insipiente for :prep pro; conj nam; post que, pois que  as for :quanto a foreign :estranie, extere forget :oblidar; disapprender former :anterior  the former :ille, celle formerly :antea; olim, anteriormente forthwith :subinde, immediatemente fowl :volatile; gallina frame :quadro; ossatura, skeleto; armatura, inquadramento free :adj libere, franc; gratuite; adv gratis freight :onere, carga  freight train :traino de merces fresh :fresc  fresh water :aqua dulce Friday :venerdi friend :amico from :de; ex; ab  from a distance :de longe  from the top to the bottom :de alto a basso front :fronte;  in front of :ante, avante full :plen fun :divertimento; amusamento; joco funny :comic; humoristic; risibile; estranie furniture :mobiles; mobiliario further :adj additional; subsequente; adv plus; de plus, item game :joco; partita; Hunting chassa gate :porta gather :colliger, leger; recolliger, recoltar; assemblar,  attruppar, reunir get :acquirer; reciper; obtener; procurar; contraher; devenir girl :puera, pupa give :dar, donar glad :contente, felice gladly :voluntari glass :vitro  glasses :berillos glove :guanto go :ir, vader goat :capra gold :auro good :bon good-by :adeo, adieu F goods :benes; merces, mercantia grant :accordar; conceder; impartir grass :herba gray :gris great :grande green :verde; crude grip :n prisa; serramento; manico; valise F; grippe F; v sasir; prender; impugnar; serrar grow :crescer; devenir, facer se; cultivar growl :grunnir guess :divinar; conjecturar guilty :culpabile gun :cannon; fusil; pistola, revolver A hair :capillo, pilo; capillatura half :adj medie; adv medio; n medietate hall :hall A; entrata; corridor; sala hammer :martello hand :mano handle :n manico; ansa; v manear; palpar; commerciar in, vender hang :pender; appender; suspender happen :evenir, occurrer, advenir, accider happy :felice harbor :porto hard :adj dur; difficile; adv forte, fortemente hardly :a pena; quasi hat :cappello hate :odiar have :haber hay :feno head :capite, testa; chef health :sanitate heap :cumulo, pila hear :audir heart :corde heat :n calor heaven :celo heavy :pesante, ponderose, grave help :adjutar, adjuvar, juvar; auxiliar; assister; succurrer here :hic, ci hide :v celar high :alte hill :colle, collina hire :ingagiar; locar hit :batter, colpar; ferir; percuter hitherto :usque nunc, usque ora hold :tener; detener; retener; continer, caper hole :cavo; apertura; foramine holiday :die feriate;  holidays :ferias hollow :cave; cavernose home :n focar, home A; adv a domo, a casa  at the home of :a presso de, in domo de hook :croc, hamo; unco; uncino hope :spero, sperantia horn :corno; trompa horse :cavallo, equo hot :calide, calorose house :n domo, casa how :como  how many :quante  how much :quante however :comocunque; nonobstante, totevia  hunger :fame hunt :chassar, venar; cercar hurry :haste, pressa hurt :facer mal a; nocer; ferir; penar; doler husband :marito, sposo hut :barraca, cabana ice :glacie; gelato if :si;  if not :si non;  if only :dum, si solmente ill :adj mal; malade; adv mal in :prep in; adv intra; intro inasmuch as :viste que; post que; in tanto que inch :uncia, pollice increase :crescer; accrescer, augmentar indeed :jam; vermente, in effecto ink :tinta -in-law :affin  father-in-law :patre affin inn :albergo inside :adj interior, interne; n interior; adv intra; intro instead :in su loco, in loco de illo  instead of :in loco de, in vice de insurance :assecurantia into :in inward :adj interior, interne  inward(s) :adv intro iron :ferro island :insula jelly :gelea jewel :joiel job :labor; empleo, position; opera join :junger (se); unir (se); affiliar (se con), associar (se con); Carpentry indentar  journey :viage; jornata joy :gaudio; delecto jump :saltar, salir just :adj juste, eque; adv precisemente, exactemente; justo; solmente  just now :jam, actualmente keep :conservar, servar; guardar; retener; sanctificar, festar kettle :caldiera key :clave; Music tono kick :calcar, dar un colpo de pede kill :occider kind :n specie, genere, classe, sorta; adj benigne; amabile king :rege kiss :basiar kitchen :cocina, culina knee :genu, geniculo knife :cultello; cultro knock :colpar; batter knot :nodo know :saper; cognoscer  not to know :ignorar lack :carer; mancar lady :dama, seniora; Lady A land :n terra; pais; terreno; v abbordar, disbarcar; atterrar large :grande last :adj ultime; v durar; continuar; permaner  last (year) :(le anno) passate late :adj tardive; in retardo; decedite; adv tarde; in retardo latter –; the latter :iste laugh :rider law :lege; derecto lawyer :advocato lay :poner lazy :pigre lead :n plumbo; v ducer, conducer; guidar, menar leaf :folio learn :apprender least :adj minime, le minus; adv le minus  at least :al minus leather :corio leave :lassar; partir; quitar; legar  be left :restar left :sinistre, leve leg :gamba; pede lend :prestar less :minus (de) lesson :lection lest :(a fin) que non let :lassar; permitter de; locar level :n nivello; adj plan, platte; a nivello lie :v 1. jacer; cubar; esser situate; 2. mentir life :vita lift :n ascensor, lift A; levamento, altiamento; v levar, elevar, altiar, realtiar light :n lumine; adj clar; luminose; leve; v accender, incender; illuminar like :adj simile, affin; prep como; v amar; gustar likely :adj verisimile, verosimilante; probabile; adv probabilemente lip :n labio listen :ascoltar little :adj parve; pauc; adv pauco; n pauc  a little :un pauc (de); alique, aliquanto live :viver; habitar load :cargar; onerar lock :v serrar long :adj/adv longe  long ago :pridem  as long as :dum, durante que look :reguardar, mirar  look! :ecce! loose :distaccate; disligate; disfrenate; libere; laxe lord :n senior, domino; castellano; Lord A lose :perder lot :sorte, destino; lot; parcella; partita loud :alte love :v amar; n amor low :basse lucky :fortunate lunch :lunch A, prandio mad :folle, insan, demente, alienate; irate; furibunde, furiose; rabide, rabiose mail :posta; currero, correspondentia main :principal; major make :facer; fabricar; confectionar; render male :mascule, masculin man :homine; viro manage :diriger; administrar; manear; arrangiar se  manager :director, administrator, gerente many :multe market :mercato match :n 1. equal; par; Sports partita, match A; maritage; 2. flammifero; v equalar; appariar may :poter meal :repasto mean :n medio; v significar; voler dicer; intender; proponer se  means :medios; ressources F;  by means of :per medio de, per;  mean well :haber bon intentiones meanwhile :intertanto, interim meat :carne meet :incontrar; ir al incontro de; facer le cognoscentia de; satisfacer; incontrar se, reunir se melt :funder; disgelar; dissolver mere :simple, mer merry :gai, allegre  Merry Christmas! :Felice Natal! middle :medio; centro milk :n lacte; v mulger mill :molino; fabrica mind :v facer attention a; attender; guardar; obedir  I don't mind (that ... ) :Non me importa (que ... ) Miss :senioretta; also Miss A, Señorita H, Senhorinha P, Signorina I, Fräulein G, etc. miss :non trovar; non colpar; non sasir; perder; carer  to be missing :esser absente, mancar Monday :lunedi money :moneta; pecunia monkey :simia month :mense more :plus (de) moreover :de plus, in plus morning :matino; matinata mouse :mus mouth :bucca; imbuccatura Mr. :senior; also Mr. A, M. F, Señor H, Senhor P, Signor(e) I, Herr G, etc. Mrs. :seniora; also Mrs. A, Señora H, Madame F, Senhora P, Signora I, Frau G, etc. much :multe  as much as :quanto mud :fango murder :assassinar must :deber nail :clavo; ungula narrow :stricte; limitate; illiberal near :adj vicin, proxime, propinque; adv juxta, presso; prep juxta, presso, apud neck :collo need :indiger; deber; haber necessitate de needle :aco, agulia neighbor :vicino; proximo neither :ni;  neither ... nor :ni ... ni net :n rete never :nunquam, non ... jammais nevertheless :nonobstante, totevia newspaper :jornal next :sequente; proxime  next to :juxta nice :amabile; sympathic; placente; bon; belle; gentil; fin; exacte, precise night :nocte no :adj nulle; adv no, non  no longer :non ... jam nobody :nemo, nullo noise :ruito, strepito none :nulle; nemo, nullo noon :meridie nor :ni nose :naso not :non  not any :nulle  not any more :non ... plus  not at all :nullemente  not yet :nondum nothing :nihil, nil now :nunc, ora  now ... then :ora ... ora, nunc ... nunc nowhere :nusquam, in nulle parte nurse :n infirmera; nutrice; nurse A; v curar; nutrir; allactar, lactar nut :nuce o'clock –; one o'clock :un hora  two o'clock :duo horas of :de off :via office :officio; bureau F often :subinde, frequentemente old :vetule, vetere on :super, sur  on top :in alto, supra once :olim, un vice  at once :jam, immediatemente; simul one :adj un; pron uno, on  one's :su  one another :le un le altere, le unes le alteres only :adj sol, unic; adv solmente, solo open :aperir; displicar or :o order :n ordine; mandato; v ordinar; commandar; mandar; commissionar  in order that :a fin que, quo  in order to :a fin de, pro other :altere otherwise :alias, de altere maniera; si non ought to :(io, tu, etc.) deberea out :foras; extinguite; Sports out A;  out of :ex, de; extra; foras de; sin; a causa de  out of doors :foras (de casa) outside :adv foras, extra; prep extra, foras de; adj exterior, externe  outside of :foras de, extra outward :adj externe, exterior  outward(s) :adv a foras oven :furno over :super, supra; trans; plus de overcome :vincer, superar; surmontar  to be overcome (by) :succumber (a) owe :deber  owing to :debite a, gratias a own :adj proprie pain :pena, dolor, mal paint :n color; fardo; v pinger; picturar; fardar pair :par; copula pan :patella; casserola past :adj passate; n passato; prep/adv preter, ultra; post paste :pasta; colla path :sentiero, semita; curso; passage; via pay :pagar peace :pace pencil :stilo (de graphite) people :populo; gente perhaps :forsan pick :colliger, leger; eliger,  seliger, selectionar; beccar; plumar piece :pecia; Music piece F pig :porco pin :spinula; cavilia; quillia pity :pietate; compassion; commiseration; misericordia  place :loco; placia play :jocar; sonar please :placer, agradar  please! :si il vos place!; (io) preca! pleasure :placer; agradamento; grado; delicia plow :aratro pocket :tasca point :puncto; puncta poison :veneno, toxico polish :polir; lustrar poor :povre; inferior; mal pot :pote, olla; marmita pound :libra pour :infunder powder :pulvere power :poter; potentia praise :laudar, commendar, celebrar pray :precar, orar presently :tosto, cito pretty :adj bellette; adv bastante, assatis price :precio print :imprimer; Photography copiar proud :fer, orgoliose provided (that) :a condition que, dum pull :traher, trainar, tirar purpose :proposito; fin; objecto push :pulsar put :poner; placiar  put on :vestir  put off :postponer  put to sleep :addormir quarrel :querela; lite, litigio queen :regina quick :celere, rapide; preste; vive quite :toto; completemente; bastante, satis race :n 1. racia; stirpe; 2. cursa; v hastar; currer un cursa rain :pluver raise :levar, altiar, sublevar; elevar; cultivar; eriger; augmentar rather :plus tosto, potius; satis, assatis, bastante raw :crude  raw material :materia prime reach :attinger; passar; extender se a read :v leger ready :preste, parate; preparate really :vermente, realmente record :registro; acto; memoria; disco; etc. record A red :rubie remember :memorar, rememorar se; retener rent :n location repeatedly :plure vices, subinde rest :v reposar; appoiar se revenge :vengiantia review :n revista; recension; v revider; recenser rice :ris ride :v ir; cavalcar right :n derecto, jure; dextera, derecta; adj derecte, juste; dextere  to be right :haber ration; adv justo; correctemente; al dextera  right away :jam, immediatemente ring :n anello, anulo; rondo; Sports ring A; v sonar ripe :matur rise :surger; ascender; augmentar; levar se; sublevar se, insurger river :riviera, fluvio road :via, cammino roar :rugir, fremer rod :virga; canna roof :tecto room :camera; spatio root :radice; radical rope :fun; corda rough :aspere; rude, grossier row :n fila; linea; serie; v remar rub :fricar rubber :cauchu; gumma elastic rule :n regula; dominio, governamento; v regnar, governar; regular run :currer rush :currer; accelerar; hastar sad :triste safe :adj secur; salve sail :n vela; v navigar; partir sailor :marinero; nauta sake –; for the sake of :pro, pro le amor de salt :sal same :mesme; idem;  at the same time :simul; al mesme tempore  in the same place :ibidem, in le mesme loco sample :exemplo, monstra sand :sablo, arena Saturday :sabbato save :v salvar; sparniar; economisar; prep salvo, excepte saw :n serra say :dicer scarcely :a pena scissors :cisorios screw :vite sea :mar search :cercar, recercar; querer, perquirer seat :sede see :vider  see! :ecce! seed :semine seem :semblar, similar, parer sell :vender send :mandar, inviar set :poner; establir; fixar; componer; adjustar; incastrar settle :colonisar; establir (se), decider; convenir several :plure shade :umbra; tinta; nuance F shake :succuter; agitar; tremer, trepidar shame :vergonia share :parte, portion; contingente; Finance action sharp :acute; trenchante, acutiate sheep :ove shelf :planca shine :brillar; lucer, relucer, splender, resplender; polir, lustrar ship :nave shirt :camisa shock :choccar, scandalisar; percuter  shocking :choccante, shocking A shoe :scarpa, calceo shoot :tirar; fusilar shop :magazin, boteca; officina, fabrica shore :costa short :breve, curte; brusc shoulder :humero, spatula shout :critar, clamar; vociferar show :v monstrar, demonstrar, facer vider; ostender; exhibir; n monstra; exhibition; spectaculo shut :clauder sick :malade side :latere; partito silk :seta silver :argento since :adv depost, depois; prep de, ab, depois; conj depost que, depois que; proque, perque sing :cantar single :singule; celibe sink :submerger (se); declinar; subsider sister :soror sit :seder size :dimension; mesura; grandor skin :pelle; cute skirt :gonna, gonnella sky :celo sleep :v dormir; n somno slip :n glissada; passo false; error, lapso; Clothing subgonnella;  Nautical cala; scheda, schedula; Horticulture graffo; v glissar; laber; errar slope :inclination; declination; montata; costa, scarpa slow :adj lente; tardive small :parve smell :oler, odorar; olfacer smile :surrider smoke :fumar smooth :lisie, unite sneeze :sternutar snow :nive so :si, talmente; tanto  not so ... as :non si ... como, non tanto ... como  so many, so much :tante  so that :de maniera que, quo soap :sapon sock :Clothing calcetta soft :molle; dulce; blande; tenere  softly :in voce basse soil :n solo some :alicun; un pauc (de); unes, unos somebody :alicuno something :alique sometimes :aliquando; a vices somewhat :alique, aliquanto somewhere :alicubi, usquam son :filio soon :tosto, proximemente sorrow :dolor, dolo; tristessa sorry :triste; affligite  to be sorry :doler se; deplorar, regrettar  I'm sorry! :pardono!, excusa me! south :sud, meridie spade :pala; Cards spada, picca spare :sparniar speak :parlar spell :v orthographiar spend :expender, dispender; passar spite :despecto; malitia;  in spite of :in despecto de, malgrado, nonobstante spoil :guastar, vitiar; deteriorar (se); putrer spoon :n coclear spot :macula; loco, localitate spread :extender; propagar spring :n 1. primavera, ver; 2. resorto; 3. fontana; fonte; v salir, saltar square :quadrato; esquadra; placia stage :Theater scena; grado, stadio stairs :scala stamp :n timbro; marca; colpo de pede; v calcar; timbrar; stampar stand :star; supportar, tolerar star :stella; astere; astro; Pictures star A start :v comenciar; lancear, initiar; n comenciamento; principio; Sports start A  statement :enunciation; declaration, assertion; Commerce extracto de conto stay :remaner, restar; demorar, sojornar steal :robar, furar steam :vapor steel :aciero; fusil steep :ardue; scarpate; abrupte; precipitose stem :stirpe; Botany pedunculo; Grammar thema step :passo; scalon, grado stick :n baston; canna; v adherer; collar stiff :rigide, inflexibile; difficile; ceremoniose still :adv adhuc, ancora; totevia, nonobstante stocking :calcea; calcetta stone :petra; rocca; lapide; calculo; pepita stop :cessar; arrestar; stoppar store :boteca, magazin; -eria  bookstore :libreria  grocery store :specieria storm :tempesta story :1. historia; conto; fabula; mentita; articulo; 2. etage F stove :furno; estufa; calorifero straight :recte; directe strange :estranie street :strata stretch :tender; tirar; extender strike :colpar, batter, ferir; impinger; percuter; exoperar; sonar string :corda; cordon; chorda strong :forte struggle :luctar, combatter, debatter se such :tal sudden :subite, subitanee;  suddenly :subito, presto sugar :sucro suit :n Clothing habito; Cards color; Law processo, causa; v convenir (a); ir (ben) a summer :estate sun :sol Sunday :dominica supper :cena; souper F supply :suppler; fornir; approvisionar; provider swear :jurar; blasphemar sweet :dulce swim :natar sword :spada, gladio tail :cauda take :prender; acceptar; conducer talk :v parlar; garrular; n conversation; discurso, conferentia tall :alte taste :gustar; degustar tea :the teach :docer, inseniar; instruer; professar tear :n lacrima tell :dicer; contar, narrar temper :disposition; natural; humor, temperamento tempt :tentar than :que thank :regratiar, render gratias that :dem adj ille, celle; rel pron que, le qual; conj que the :le;  the ... the :quanto ... tanto then :tunc, alora; pois, ergo, dunque there :ibi, illac  there! :ecce! therefore :ergo, igitur, dunque there is, there are :il ha, il es thick :spisse; crasse; dense thief :latron, fur, robator thin :magre; rar; tenue thing :cosa think :pensar; creder thirst :sete this :iste though :adv nonobstante; conj ben que  as though :como si  even though :etiam si, mesmo si thread :filo throat :gutture; gorga; jugulo through :per; a transverso (de); durante throw :jectar thumb :pollice thunder :n tonitro; v tonar; fulminar Thursday :jovedi thus :si, assi tie :n ligamine; cravata; Music ligatura; Railroads transversa; v ligar; nodar tight :stricte; serrate; tense; impermeabile; parsimoniose till :usque time :tempore; vice  at any time :aliquando, unquam  at another time :alias  what time is it? :que hora es? tin :stanno; (cassa de) latta tired :fatigate; lasse to :a today :hodie toe :digito together :insimul, juncto; simul toilet :toilette F; water-closet A, W.C. A tomorrow :deman tongue :lingua; timon tonight :iste nocte too :etiam, anque; nimis, troppo;  too much, too many :nimie, troppo (de) tool :utensile; instrumento; ingenio top :1. alto; summitate; 2. turbine touch :toccar, tanger; tastar; continger; emotionar  toward(s) :verso town :urbe; burgo toy :joculo track :pista, carriera; tracia, vestigio; rails trade :negotio, commercio, mercantia; mestiero;  excambio; troco train :traino, suite F; cauda; Railroads traino, convoyo travel :viagiar, itinerar tray :tabuliero (de servicio) treat :tractar; Medicine curar, medicar; regalar tree :arbore trick :n artificio; maneo; prestigio; inganno; v dupar; deciper; ingannar trouble :pena; enoio, molestia; difficultate trousers :pantalones truck :camion F try :essayar, tentar, experir; probar Tuesday :martedi turn :tornar; rotar; devenir twice :bis twist :v torquer ugly :fede uncle :oncle under :sub, subtus, infra unless :a minus que; si non until :usque (a) up :in alto;  up to :usque (a) : very :adv multo; adj mesme, ipse vessel :vaso; vascello, nave view :vista; prospecto; opinion wait :attender  wait on :servir wake :eveliar; eveliar se walk :v ambular, ir a pede; promenar se; n promenada; ambulatura; allée F; sentiero, semita wall :muro; pariete; muralia, vallo want :v voler; desirar; mancar; carer war :guerra, bello warm :adj calide; tepide warn :prevenir; admoner wash :lavar waste :guastar; dissipar; dispender watch :n 1. horologio; 2. vigilia wax :cera way :via, cammino; maniera, modo, guisa; curso  by the way :a proposito  by way of :via weak :debile; fragile; insipide wear :portar; usar weather :tempore Wednesday :mercuridi week :septimana weigh :pesar; ponderar welcome :v dar le benvenita a; adj benvenite well :n puteo; adv ben  as well as :tanto como wet :adj humide; v humectar, molliar; rigar what :adj que, qual; pron que, le qual; conj que whatever :qualcunque wheel :rota when :quando whenever :quandocunque where :ubi; quo wherefore :quare, quo wherever :ubique, ubicunque whether :si which :adj qual; pron que, le qual while :dum, durante que whip :flagello white :blanc, albe who :qui; que, le qual whoever :quicunque whole :adj integre; integral; indemne, tote; n total, toto whom :que, qui whose :de que, de qui, del qual, cuje why :perque, proque wide :large, late wife :sposa, uxor wild :salvage; fer will :voluntate; voler; grado; Law testamento win :ganiar; triumphar; vincer wind :n vento; v serpentar; bobinar; involver; cargar (un horologio)  window :fenestra; vitrina; vitriera winter :hiberno wire :filo (metallic); telegramma wise :sage, sapiente with :con within :intra; in without :prep sin; extra woman :femina wonder :v meraviliar; esser curiose; demandar se wonderful :meraviliose, prodigiose; admirabile, delectabile wood :ligno; foreste, silva, bosco wool :lana word :parola, verbo, vocabulo;  to give one's word :dar fide work :labor, travalio, obra, opera; factura  works :fabrica; mechanismo; fortificationes world :mundo, terra worm :verme worry :inquietude, anxietate, enoio worse :adj plus mal, pejor; adv plus mal, pejo  so much the worse :tanto pejo worth :valor  to be worth :valer worthy :digne; meritori wound :vulnere, plaga wrong :adj incorrecte, false, improprie; n injuria, torto  to be wrong :haber torto, non haber ration yard :corte; Measures yard A yellow :jalne yes :si yesterday :heri yet :totevia; nonobstante; ancora, etiam;  as yet :usque nunc, usque ora;  not yet :nondum young :juvene